2013 New Player's Guide by Korvana
Category:Guides Adventurers in FFXI have plenty of options. They can fight monsters, craft items, socialize with linkshells, or progress through the storylines. There are plenty of guides regarding all of the former, but to date there is only one guide that provides specific assistance regarding Missions and Quests. This is that guide. This guide is not intended for beginners, and will not tell you how to play your job properly. Instead, it briefly expounds on those gameplay mechanics that will prove most useful in completing FFXI's multiple storylines as efficiently as possible, and then goes on for far too long on how to unlock various modes of transportation. This guide assumes you have every FFXI expansion activated. Some parts will not be available if you are missing Rise of the Zilart, Chains of Promathia, all three of Abyssea, or Seekers of Adoulin, but there will be no disclaimers. The Basics This section will lay the foundation for the rest of the guide to come. If you are entirely new to FFXI, it's recommended you go through the Tutorial NPC quests. Understanding Aggro The concept of Aggro is vital to master and it comes first. Knowing your limitations and abilities regarding what monsters will become aggressive to you will save you a lot of exp, time, and frustration. *Not all mobs will aggro. Consult the mob's page on this wiki to see if it does aggro. Never trust Infobar, as it often lies. *Hearing-aggro mobs like Quadav, Bats, Skeletons, and Oozes will aggro you if you are within an 8' radius of them. **''Standing still will not avoid aggro. Walking slowly will not avoid aggro.'' You must be further than 8' from these mobs at all times to avoid aggro. **Sneak (Status Effect) will protect you from aggroing these mobs. You can get this from the Sneak spell, Spectral Jig, using Silent Oil, or buying Circumspection from a Grounds Tome. *Sight-aggro mobs like Goblins, Yagudo, Insects, and Coeurl will aggro you if you are within their cone of vision and less than 15' away. **You can run behind or beside these mobs to avoid aggro, but if they turn or begin moving, they may spot you. **Invisible (Status Effect) will protect you from aggroing these mobs. You can get this from the Invisible spell, Spectral Jig, Hide, using Prism Powder, or buying Circumspection from a Grounds Tome. ***Taking any action whatsoever will remove Invisible, including using a Sneak effect. Apply Sneak before applying Invisible if you need both. ***It is impossible to interact with objects or NPCs (including doors and chests) while invisible. To manually remove Invisible, press F twice and then select the effect. *Magic-aggro mobs like Elementals, Bombs, Evil Weapons, and other Arcana will aggro you if you begin to cast a spell within 20' of them. *HP-aggro mobs like Skeletons, Ghosts, and other Undead will aggro you if your HP is below 75% and you are within 20' of them. **It is recommended to top off your HP when moving through a zone with undead in it. *Some mobs possess True Hearing and True Sight, which will ignore Sneak and Invisible. Mobs will only aggro you if you can gain Experience Points from them. If you /check a mob and it is "Too weak to be worthwhile," then it will not aggro. Depending on your level, mobs 7-40 levels below you will be Too Weak. Level 60 mobs will always aggro, even when you are level 99. Healing (using /heal) will temporarily drop your level to 1 for the purposes of calculating aggro. You can often /heal with Sneak/Invis on, but if the reason you are healing is to get out of red HP while there are skeletons around, it's probably safer to pop Instant Reraise before you commit yourself to the healing stance. Weakened, Healing When you die and are raised, for the next five minutes you will be Weakened. Your attacks will be half as fast, and your HP/MP will be capped at 25%. It's generally advised not to fight while in this state. Instead, you should find a quiet place away from potential aggro mobs, and /heal. While you are in the healing stance your HP/MP Recovered While Healing will increase by 1 every 3 seconds, even when you are at max HP. Thus, when Weakened status wears off and your max HP/MP returns to normal levels, you will be recovering 90+ HP every 3 seconds rather than 5-10 HP, allowing you to get back to adventuring faster. Signet, Sigil, Sanction, Ionis Before you leave town, always get Signet from a Conquest Overseer. It lasts several hours and earns you Conquest Points, which you can use to buy scrolls of Instant Reraise and Instant Warp, EXP rings, and pieces of armor which you can equip or sell for gil. Signet also causes monsters to occasionally drop Crystals, which you will need to stockpile for when you do the three nations' storylines, and confers several bonuses to game mechanics. Sigil, Sanction, and Ionis offer similar benefits when they are active in their respective regions. Never go out adventuring if you do not have one of these up. After you have gotten Signet, make sure you buy Instant Reraise and Instant Warp as well. In Shadowreign, you should buy Instant Retrace along with Sigil. Magical Maps Vana'diel is huge and the landmarks can be hard to find. Unless you're comfortable cross-checking your marker position with FFXIclopedia for the rest of your gaming days, it is recommended that you buy every magical map you can get your hands on, and on occasion complete quests for additional ones. Fields/Grounds of Valor In most regions of the Middle Lands, you will find Field Manuals near major zone entrances (such as outside city gates) and by every Outpost. In most dungeons and caverns (not Davoi, Beadeaux or Castle Oztroja) you will find Grounds Tomes. Both will offer training regimens, instructing you to defeat a certain number of mobs. Doing so will net you EXP/CP, gil, and tabs, and cause the regimen to repeat. If you complete multiple regimens in a Vana'diel day you will only get EXP/CP after the first. The requirements for completing a regimen are only that the mobs not check Too Weak, which is the secret behind "bookburn" parties, which are now the preferred method of leveling from 1 to 80. It is recommended to collect a lot of tabs, as you can use any Field Manual or Grounds Tome to return to your home nation by buying Repatriation. Powerleveling vs Static Leveling in FFXI is so easy it's hilarious. Going from 1 to 75 used to take months. Nowadays, if you know what you're doing, you can go from 1 to 99 in a matter of hours, but even for a starting-out player it will only take a few days or a few weeks. Some players feel that blazing through the storylines at level 99 takes away from the experience of struggling through it with friends in what's called a "static," and there is certainly something to that sentiment. One drawback is that you must coordinate your schedule with multiple people. At level 99, most storylines won't require a party setup until you get to later missions in Chains of Promathia or Treasures of Aht Urhgan. If you check the testimonials for a given mission and find something like "Easy solo as 60WAR" or "Soloed with 90NIN/DNC" then you should be pretty safe. FFXI has a very friendly community, and if you've joined a good Linkshell and have trouble with something, there's a good chance that someone will be able to help you out with it. This guide will generally assume that you have chosen to powerlevel to 99. Auction House There are Auction Houses in every major city, plus Norg and Rabao. You can put up to seven items for sale at a time. You cannot see the asking price of the item you want to buy, and instead must make an offer based on how much it is worth to you and the recent price history. For example, if you really really badly need an Iolite for The Gobbiebag Part VI, and offering 50k doesn't do the trick even though the last 10 sales show 50k, you may want to go up to 60k or 70k. But if you find that lack of gil is a common cause for delay in your mission progress, it would be wise to adopt smart economic practices, such as waiting for the price of an expensive item to go down, or farming the item yourself using your 99THF. Personally, my policy is to sell all useless items to the NPC if the difference between the resale price and the AH price is less than 10,000. This keeps my inventory continually free of clutter and ready for more monster drops, and saves spots in my AH for more expensive items to sell. Unlike in the past, all of the Auction Houses in the three nations, Norg, Rabao, Jeuno, Aht Urhgan, and Adoulin are linked together. Arbitrage is now impossible, but items are cheaper and more plentiful as a result. Home Points You can set your Home Point to any Conquest Overseer, any Home Point crystal you see in towns, and any Mog House exit (if you change jobs first). You will be teleported here when you die, use any form of Warp, or use Homing Instinct from a Grounds Tome. It is highly recommended to set your Home Point to a Mog House exit in Jeuno, as it is otherwise difficult to teleport there, even though it serves as the origin for many teleports to other areas of the world. Missions and Cutscenes The Missions page lists all of the major storylines in FFXI. Some minor storylines can be uncovered in Quests. Currently, the only visible metric for your progress that other players can see is your Rank, which denotes the last mission you completed in your home nation. You can personally track your progress by checking for Current or Completed Missions in the menu. Some missions only become available by increasing your Rank Bar. To do this, simply complete repeatable missions, or trade crystals to a Conquest Overseer. All crystals will give the same amount of rank points, except for Light and Dark crystals which are worth double. Upon viewing a major cutscene, it will often become available for future viewing via the Melody Minstrel or Goblin Footprint for that zone. Some Battlefield cutscenes will not be available for viewing in this manner, and some cutscenes are too short to be recorded. Some missions allow you to complete them by talking to different Gate Guards, and in these cases the cutscene may or may not be different depending on who you talk to. If a mission like this is repeatable, you can complete the mission multiple times, talking to different Gate Guards, to see all variations on the cutscene. To view a cutscene from a Goblin Footprint, trade it something; you will not lose the item or gil afterwards. Getting Started Level 18: Support Job Quest After level 18 you can unlock support jobs through either Elder Memories in Selbina, or The Old Lady in Mhaura. Keeping a subjob leveled in pace with your main job (that is, at least half the level of your main job) will almost literally double your battle effectiveness. Level 20: Chocobo License After level 20 you can obtain a Chocobo License by completing Chocobo's Wounds in Upper Jeuno. Riding chocobos out of cities will double your movement speed and make you unaggroable. You will rely heavily on chocobos to unlock other transportation options. Level 30: Abyssea Zone into Port Jeuno for a cutscene regarding Abyssea. Follow the steps in that mission and the next two until you reach a point where Joachim begins stocking Traverser Stones for you (you will need a LOT of these when you go to do the Abyssea missions, so it's best to begin stocking them now). You will not spend much time inside Abyssea until level 75-80, and as a result will not be able to accumulate cruor, which is necessary for teleportation to the Abyssea Maws, but as long as you have a Traverser Stone in your possession, you will be able to check the nine maws for a cutscene to unlock their use. Solo-Friendly Jobs Now that you are level 30 and Joachim is creating Traverser Stones, it is time to choose a job setup that you will be using for your Missions. You have several options, and not all of them are created equal. These are sorted in order from most effective to least, though some of it is my personal opinion. BST/DNC: Beastmasters fight primarily by sending their pets out to do damage, while they hang back, issue commands, and heal. If you can keep your pet alive, you're basically invincible. BSTs are universally regarded as the kings of solo. However, there is some gil upkeep involved if you use Familiar to call out pets with buyable jugs, and Reward to restore HP with buyable pet food. Subbing /DNC allows you to heal yourself with TP using Curing Waltz III, remove status effects with Healing Waltz, and use Spectral Jig for free sneak/invis. *Complete Save My Son and Path of the Beastmaster to unlock BST. *Complete Lakeside Minuet to unlock DNC. DRG/RDM: Dragoons fight more directly, with their wyvern fighting alongside them. If you are at 33% HP (or 50% with Drachen Armet), casting a spell will cause your wyvern to heal you. DRG/RDM can spam spells like Barstone for heals upwards of 500 HP for 6 MP, and can keep up their MP with Refresh. They can also transfer HP from themselves to the wyvern with Spirit Link to keep it alive. In a pinch, you can use Super Jump to completely lose the enemy's attention, causing it to focus on your wyvern while you run away or heal, but this only works on single enemies. Subbing /RDM or /WHM allows you to cast Sneak and Invisible on yourself. *Complete The Holy Crest to unlock DRG. SMN/RDM: Summoners summon powerful avatars to fight for them, making them similar to BST but without the gil upkeep. Garuda can use Predator Claws for massive damage as well as Fleet Wind for movement speed and Aerial Armor for Blink, Shiva can use Sleepga, and Carbuncle can heal with Healing Ruby II for 400 HP and Shining Ruby for a defense buff (which stacks with /RDM's Protect III and Shell II). If you fight with Garuda out and Avatar's Favor active, you also get increased Evasion, or with Diabolos out you get a Refresh effect. *Complete I Can Hear a Rainbow to unlock SMN. RDM/BLM: Red Mages are a spellcaster/warrior hybrid. They can do decent damage with a sword and can equip shields, can buff and heal themselves, have the most powerful enfeebles in the game, and maintain their MP with Refresh II. Subbing /BLM gives access to Sleepga, which will cause everything in the area to fall asleep, as well as Warp and Escape, which are extremely useful while exploring or questing. Phalanx II, Protect V, Shell V, and Cure IV go a long way in keeping you alive. DNC/NIN: Dancers do everything using TP, so there is no risk of running out of MP when you need a heal. Curing Waltz V cures for around 900 HP per 80% TP, they can remove debuffs with Healing Waltz, and they can build TP extremely quickly using No Foot Rise, Steps and Reverse Flourish. Sub /NIN for the extremely useful Utsusemi: Ichi and Utsusemi: Ni, which grant you shadow images that absorb attacks and can be used 2-3 times a minute. *Complete Ayame and Kaede to unlock NIN. Anything/DNC: Curing Waltz III, Healing Waltz, and Spectral Jig go a long way in adding survivability to any job. This is best against normal monsters and fast-hitting NMs. Anything/NIN: The Ninja spells Utsusemi: Ichi and Utsusemi: Ni allow jobs to take more hits than normal, but without a source of healing you will need to finish fights quickly, and may need to buy Prism Powders and Silent Oils for your Sneak/Invis. This is best against heavy-hitting NMs. Recommended: It may be worth your while to get Thief to 99 as well for Treasure Hunter, which can drastically cut time farming monster drops. To maximize your TH, you can pick up a Thief's Knife from the Auction House. Obtaining Assassin's Armlets/Assassin's Armlets +2 and Raider's Poulaines +2 is also helpful but very time-consuming. Limit Breaks Learn how to /yell in Jeuno, because you'll need help with your Limit Break quests. They begin at level 50 with In Defiant Challenge and must be done every 5 levels until 99. While you are in Xarcabard for LB2, be sure to grab the Vahzl Gate Crystal from the Telepoint at (H-8), and activate the Abyssea Maw at (H-8). Adventurer's Certificate It is recommended to do your leveling from 60 to 80 in Bostaunieux Oubliette, which is only accessible through Chateau d'Oraguille. To gain access, you must be on San d'Oria Mission 2-1 or Mission 2-3 in Bastok or Windurst. Regardless of your nation, I recommend completing Mission 2-3 to earn your Adventurer's Certificate, which is necessary to begin Voidwatch. Cruor and Level 99 It is recommended to do your leveling from 80 to 99 in Abyssea - La Theine. Doing so will earn you EXP and Cruor, a form of currency that is used for Abyssea Maw teleportation as well as Atmacite Refiner teleportation, detailed below in the Voidwatch section. The Big Push Once you are level 99, you need to unlock as many transportation options as possible. Domenic When you clear LB10, Domenic (J-7) in Lower Jeuno will warp you to the following BCNM areas for a small fee: *Ghelsba Outpost *Horlais Peak *Waughroon Shrine *Balga's Dais *Qu'Bia Arena Level 75: Voidwatch At level 75+ you gain the ability to teleport to various Planar Rifts via Atmacite Refiners for 1000 cruor, depending on how far you have progressed in Voidwatch. Without directly participating in Voidwatch, you can obtain the following teleports by speaking to a Voidwatch Officer in specific locations: * Indigo Stratum Abyssite from Bastok Markets (D-11): Places you directly outside Port Bastok. * Crimson Stratum Abyssite from Southern San d'Oria (F-9): Places you directly outside Southern San d'Oria. * Jade Stratum Abyssite from Northern Windurst Waters (G-5): Places you directly outside Windurst Waters. Speaking to a Voidwatch Officer also causes him to begin stockpiling Voidstones for you, which are necessary for progression in Voidwatch. Further progression unlocks dozens more teleport options. Mog House Exits Complete Flower Child, A Lady's Heart, Growing Flowers, and Pretty Little Things. These quests allow you to enter your Mog House in a city, and exit to any other Mog House entrance within that city. This is highly useful for getting around quickly in Windurst, Bastok, and San d'Oria, though less so for Jeuno. *There are four NPCs in Windurst who will warp you for free. Komulili (J-11) in Windurst Walls and Machu-Kuchu (E-7) in Port Windurst will warp you to each other, and Pattsu-Yabittsu (K-12) in Windurst Woods and Tonana (G-8) in Northern Windurst Waters will warp you to each other. Mog Sack Speak to an Artisan Moogle to purchase a Mog Sack for 9,980 gil. The Mog Sack is secondary storage that can be expanded to match the size of your Gobbiebag. Gobbiebag Consult the Quick Reputation page to get your Jeuno Fame to 10, and then begin The Gobbiebag Part I. You can expand your inventory from 30 to 80 if you do all of the quests, though it can get expensive very quickly. After completing a round of quests, speak to an Artisan Moogle again to enlarge your Mog Sack. Outpost Teleportation Speaking to a Conquest Overseer in your nation will allow you to go on a supplies quest to territories your nation controls during the present Conquest Tally. When you successfully deliver supplies to an outpost, you gain the ability to teleport to that outpost, even if it is no longer under your nation's control. Every Conquest Tally, check the Conquest map to see if there are more outposts you can deliver supplies to. *Using Repatriation at a Field Manual or Grounds Tome will put you in very close proximity to your Outpost Teleporter. *Low-level jobs will not be able to deliver supplies to, or teleport to, certain outposts. You must be at least level 50 to deliver supplies to Cape Teriggan. Proto-Waypoints Talk to Anastase (G-9) in Ru'Lude Gardens to begin the Researchers from the West quest. This quest will allow you to quickly teleport between Ru'Lude Gardens, Selbina, Mhaura, Rabao and Norg, once you have spoken to the NPCs in each zone. Continual use of the Proto-Waypoint requires a deposit of crystals. Elshimo Region To reach Kazham, you must complete Kazham Airship Pass, and then board the Kazham airship in Port Jeuno. Take a chocobo out of town and head through Yuhtunga Jungle (E-11) to Sea Serpent Grotto, check the Cracked Wall at (H-6) and continue to (F-3) to enter Norg. Speak to Kieran (I-8) to receive the Ashen Stratum Abyssite, which gives you the following Atmacite Refiner teleports: *Yuhtunga Jungle: Places you directly outside Kazham. *Ifrit's Cauldron *Temple of Uggalepih *Western Altepa Desert: Places you directly outside Rabao. *Quicksand Caves *Kuftal Tunnel Talk to Wistful Bison at (G-7) to activate the Proto-Waypoint at Norg. Proto-Waypoints Revisited Complete the Researchers from the West quest by talking to the NPCs in Selbina, Mhaura, and Rabao (which you can now access easily via Atmacite Refiner). Return to Anastase (G-9) in Ru'Lude Gardens to begin Middle Lands Investigation. You will now be able to unlock every Geomagnetic Fount in that quest and Further Founts. Commit their locations to memory and activate them at the first opportunity. Gate Crystals Checking Telepoints in specific locations will give you Gate Crystals, which allows partied White Mages to teleport you. They are located at: * Dem gate crystal: Konschtat Highlands (I-7) * Holla gate crystal: La Theine Plateau (J-8) * Mea gate crystal: Tahrongi Canyon (I-6) * Yhoator gate crystal: Yhoator Jungle (F-9) * Altepa gate crystal: Eastern Altepa Desert (G-6) * Vahzl gate crystal: Xarcabard (H-8) Solo-Friendly Key Items Complete the Open Sesame quest to obtain a Loadstone, which will allow you to open the weighted doors in Quicksand Caves by yourself, which is necessary for a Geomagnetic Fount. Obtain the Pouch of weighted stones from Garlaige Citadel (G-8) to open Banishing Gates by yourself. Obtain the Rhinostery Certificate through the series of quests beginning with Food for Thought to enable access to Toraimarai Canal, which will enable you to complete Windurst Mission 3-2 by yourself. After completing Mission 3-2, trade a Rolanberry to Kupipi in Heavens Tower to obtain the Portal Charm, which will open Three Mage Gate. While on Mission 3-3 for any nation, trade a Delkfutt Key to a door that needs it to obtain the Delkfutt Key--you may discard the Delkfutt Key afterward--which will allow you to complete 3-3 in other nations without climbing the tower. Tavnazian Archipelago Once you complete Chains of Promathia Mission 1-3, you will be able to use the Swirling Vortexes to warp from Valkurm Dunes (I-9) to Lufaise Meadows, and from Qufim Island (E-6) to Misareaux Coast. You will also be able to complete a supplies quest for the Tavnazian Archipelago, allowing you to warp from your Outpost Teleporter to just outside Tavnazian Safehold. Speaking to Owain (H-6) in Tavnazian Safehold will give you the Hyacinth Stratum Abyssite, which gives you the following Atmacite Refiner teleports: *Lufaise Meadows: Places you directly outside Tavnazian Safehold. *Misareaux Coast *Attohwa Chasm: Places you directly outside Maze of Shakhrami. *Uleguerand Range: Places you directly outside Xarcabard. Once you have flagged CoP Mission 4-2, you can activate the Geomagnetic Fount at Riverne - Site B01. Tu'Lia Once you complete Rise of the Zilart Mission 13, you will have access to Ru'Aun Gardens. This zone is full of Elementals, which can be farmed for Crystal Clusters, useful for obtaining rank points for the three nations' missions or filling up your Proto-Waypoint. You can always access Ru'Aun Gardens via Hall of the Gods, but to teleport from one of the three Crags to Tu'Lia, consult the Teleportation to Tu'Lia Guide. Cavernous Maws Complete the mission Cavernous Maws to unlock the first Crystal War Maw. There are nine of them in total, and to unlock all of them in the present, you must activate them in the past. While you are traversing the past, you can collect more Gate Crystals: * Jugner gate crystal: Jugner Forest (S) (H-9) * Pashhow gate crystal: Pashhow Marshlands (S) (J-9) * Meriphataud gate crystal: Meriphataud Mountains (S) (I-8) While in Jugner Forest (S) you can also obtain a Sliced Pole, which will allow you to pass freely between East Ronfaure (S) and Jugner Forest (S). Campaign Allegiance Joining up with a nation in the past allows you to buy and use scrolls of Instant Retrace, use the Retrace spell, ride Chocobos, teleport via Campaign Arbiter, and teleport via Atmacite Refiner. All of these require the accumulation of Allied Notes, which are earned by participating in Campaign battles with Allied Tags active. *To join Windurst's Cobra Unit, bring a Green Recommendation Letter from Kalsu-Kalasu (L-8) in Crawlers' Nest (S) to Miah Riyuh (H-9) in Windurst Waters (S). *To join San d'Oria's Knights of the Iron Ram, bring a Red Recommendation Letter from Randecque (I-6) in Garlaige Citadel (S) to Mainchelite (I-9) in Southern San d'Oria (S). *To join Bastok's Seventh Cohors, bring a Blue Recommendation Letter from Turbulent Storm (J-9) in The Eldieme Necropolis (S) to Adelbrecht (E-8) in Bastok Markets (S). Lycopodiums Lycopodiums appear in three locations, and by talking to them in the past, you unlock the ability to trade certain kinds of flower (like Carnations) to the corresponding Sparkling Light in the present to bypass an obstacle. *Batallia Downs (S) (F-6): Warps you up the cliff that separates Batallia Downs from Beaucedine Glacier. *Garlaige Citadel (S) (E-8): Warps you behind the second Banishing Gate. (Somewhat pointless now that you have the Pouch of weighted stones.) *North Gustaberg (S) (F-9): Warps you up and down Drachenfall. Tenshodo Membership Complete the quest Tenshodo Membership to obtain Tenshodo Member's Card, which will grant you access to the Tenshodo HQ in Neptune's Spire Inn in Lower Jeuno. Check the red chest inside the main room to receive a Nexus Cape, which will allow you to teleport to your party leader's location (provided you have been to that zone at least once). Aht Urhgan Complete The Road to Aht Urhgan to obtain Boarding Permit, which will allow you to ride the Mhaura Open sea route to Al Zahbi. Complete Lure of the Wildcat, which will allow Alib-Mufalib (K-7) in Port Bastok, Ibwam (G-10) in Windurst Woods, Amutiyaal (L-6) in Soutern San d'Oria, and Ajithaam (G-5) in Upper Jeuno, to warp you to Aht Urhgan Whitegate for 300 gil. Imperial Standing is earned by gaining EXP while Sanction is up, or by participating in Besieged. IS can be exchanged for equipment, maps, and currency. Mog House Exits, Warp NPCs Complete Keeping Notes to enable warping via Mog Houses between Aht Urhgan Whitegate and Al Zahbi. Kaduru-Haiduru (G-10) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate will warp you to Ru'Lude Gardens for the price of an Imperial Silver Piece, or he will give you the option to warp to your home nation after you use his services three times. If you allow Shihu-Danhu (J-10) in Al Zahbi to warp you for free, he will send you to a random location as listed on his page, and Kaduru-Haiduru will refuse to teleport you for a Vana'diel day after you next talk to him. These warps can be useful if you set your Home Point to a location in Aht Urhgan, but it is generally cheaper and easier to keep it set in Jeuno and warp to Aht Urhgan via Ajithaam, and use Instant Warp to return. Runic Portals You can teleport to various Staging Points in Aht Urhgan from the Chamber of Passage (L-7) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, but only after you have visited the staging point once. There are directions to each staging point on their respective pages: *Azouph Isle Staging Point *Dvucca Isle Staging Point *Halvung Staging Point *Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point *Mamool Ja Staging Point *Nyzul Isle Staging Point Veridical Confluxes Within each of the nine zones of Abyssea, there are 8-9 Veridical Confluxes. Activating each one has a small cruor cost, and will allow fast teleportation between them. Conflux #01 near the Maw and the camp comes automatically activated. In Scars of Abyssea zones, Conflux #00 near the Bastion location is also activated. Travel to Conflux #00 or #01 is always free. Atmas and Abyssites Success in Abyssea will rely fairly heavily on your understanding of the Weakness Targeting system, and your loadout of Atmas and collection of Abyssites. Both can be earned by defeating NMs after they have been Staggered with a red proc, but some abyssites are earned through questing. Atmas are powerful enhancements that can be equipped, one per Lunar Abyssite you own (up to 3). Abyssites are always active, and can provide bonuses like +10 to all stats, +10% HP/MP, increased EXP or Cruor yield, increased chest appearance rate, etc. Opinions will vary, but this list includes the most useful ones to obtain for melee DPS jobs: * Lunar Abyssite x3 * Abyssite of Discernment * Ivory, Sapphire, Scarlet Abyssite of Furtherance * Azure, Indigo, Ivory, Jade, Sapphire, Viridian Abyssite of Merit * Atma of the Razed Ruins * Atma of the Mounted Champion * Atma of the Voracious Violet * Atma of the Stout Arm * Atma of the Stronghold Adoulin After completing Adoulin Mission 1-3, you can use the Waypoint (H-7) in Lower Jeuno to teleport to Western Adoulin. Waypoints are scattered all over Adoulin, and activating all of them with Western Waypoints, Ho! flagged will earn you bonus bayld and kinetic points, as will Wes...Eastern Waypoints, Ho! with the Waypoints in Eastern Adoulin. With the bonus bayld, you can purchase eight Warp Runes from Jausephiane (G-7) at the Courier's Coalition in Western Adoulin if it has the Flag edification. These will allow you to teleport directly from Adoulin not only to Lower Jeuno, but also to Northern San d'Oria, Bastok Markets, Windurst Woods, Selbina, Mhaura, Kazham, Rabao, and Norg. Frontier Stations and Bivouacs In the Ulbukan region, fast travel within zones and between a zone and Adoulin can also be achieved through Waypoints. Completing a Couriers' Coalition Provide assignment will contribute to the Frontier Station being built, and a Support assignment will contribute to a Bivouac being built. Once built, a Waypoint will appear by the Frontier Station or Bivouac, and it can be activated and teleported to/from for as long as it remains standing. There are also two Augural Conveyors that can only be teleported to. See the Waypoint page for details.